His Smell It somehow attracted him?
by thatim-never-changingwhoiam
Summary: Izaya has a day of boredom, and ends up in Shizuo's room.. What happens when Izaya finds a smell that arouses him?
1. His Smell

**_My first Shizaya fanfiction, 'review' to me what you think._**  
><strong><em>And I may carry it on, in the future~<em>**

Izaya was in such a bored mood today, an annoying mood in fact. Namie already went home, nagging on how she'll quit. He wasn't worried about that though.

Right now, his feet lead him through the Ikebukuro skipping along, until Shizuos apartment caught his eye. He chuckled to himself, hard.

_[Let's piss that beast off, ehe~]_

He jumped up onto the ledge of Shizuos window, letting himself in shouting **"OOOOHHHH~~ SHIZZZY-CHAN"** No answer.

He scratched his head slightly, wondering what he should do now. The red eyes began scanning Shizuos pit-hole he called home. It was covered with loads of dirty clothing and even food was on the floor. He shook his head in disgust, as he came up with a idea;

Izaya threw a book at the bedroom wall, laughing how it made a dent and that is how more mess began~

_After all his hard-work (mess) he collapses onto the beasts bed, panting still laughing._

_[I should wait to see his face, but until.. Hmmm?]_

He began to wriggle, feeling something uncomfortable underneath him.. So out of curiosity, izaya pulled this thing out and the whiff hit him; Cum, sweat, tabacco mixed with the beast.

It.. somehow attracted him? It tingled, and it something smelt good.

So, he actually took a big whiff of his sent deeply. Something shot through him again, his arousal tingled/growing. "hunnggg" sighed Izaya to himself, getting hot and sweaty in his clothing.

_[This is so wrong.. the beast making me.. but I have to]_

He slowly stroked down his own body, lifting up his shirt while he smelt the delicious smell. Begining to circle around his own nipples, catching their hardness in between his fingers. He groaned, closing his eyes tight imagined what Shizuo would do.

Letting his swollen nipple go, he travels down to his arousal pulling at the tip. Sliding his finger down the slit gasping for air, while the pre-cum runs down his shaft. Izaya began to pump himself getting harder and harder, inhaling the smell and shouting out Shizuos name.

Meanwhile, Shizuo is growling to himself walking back from work. _**"Shitty work, keeping me overtime on a Sunday. Stupid boss, gonna kill him gonna kill him gonna kill him"**_

He looks up at his aparment, gazing until he realised the window is open..  
>"And yet again, I left the fucking thing open.. did I?"<p>

He unlocks the door, getting nervous from the noise hidden inside. It slipped through the window, he quickly opens the door with a click. And realises the mess everywhere, but that's not what the shock comes from..

**"N-yaaah, Shizuo make me cum" pant, pant "pleeease, I can't hold this back fuck me. Uhhhh-"**

Once again, Shizuo freezes and wonders if this is a trick..

_[that sounded like the.. the- the flea?]_

He shudders, his whole body suddenly gets on fire walking toward the noises.  
>The bedroom door wide open, a sweatysex aroma coming out..  
>He slowly peers inside the bedroom, to the see the most horrifyingshocking/arousing site ever in the history of man in front of him:

Izaya was completely naked with his knees up, fingers buried inside his arse and his other hand teasing the head of his reddened cock.

But what Shizuo couldn't believe the state of Izaya, his hair everywhere eyes shut hard with a deep red covering his face. With.. with his boxers?

_[The ones.. I came on last night.. shit]_

He was so speechless, while Izaya orgasmed shooting his seed all over himself. Shouting **"SSSHIZZZZZUUOO, UUUHH-"**  
>Shizuo actually had a nose bleed, as Izaya looked at him with half-lit eyes suddenly to shocked ones.<p>

_"Fucc- I.. um"_ Izaya acted like a embrassed school girl.

Shizuo instantly jumped onto Izaya, from his body being automatic.

He could be angry at him later, but right now.. right now Shizuo needed to fuck, not only fuck infact rape with his strength. He knew it'd come in handy.

But Izaya protested "But I.. i can't"  
>That's when it clicked.. "Izaya.. are you a virgin?"<br>"a-a-a what?" Shizuo grinned, and licked Izayas lips following down to his neck.

Shizuo began biting and I mean biting everywhere he could see, leaving purple marks all over Izaya. While Izaya was underneath him, wriggling and arching his back for more. Moaning hard down Shizuos ear "Shizzuoo, ahh- stop just fuck me"

He got a response of a harsh growl, as Izaya watched Shizuo stand up and strip from his clothes quickly.

_[He's more of a sight to see underneath those clothes, ugh- This isn't me]_

Shizuo glamped Izayas hands down harshly like he was going to rape him. The look in the warm brown eyes, devolving the sight right in front of him. Licking Izayas lips hard.

His other hand, pushed Izayas legs over his shoulders making Izaya rub his arse over Shizuos painful errection. He slightly groaned from the friction, pushing inside inch by inch.

_[Fuck, I could rape him right now it's so fucking tight.. shit]_

Meanwhile, Izaya was trying to hold back the tears. Yes he was a virgin. Yes Shizuo was huge. But his pride couldn't give in anymore.

Shizuo bent down to his ear whispering "tell me when"  
>Izaya, just bit his lip holding back the whimper as he nodded at Shizuo.<p>

And Shizuo instantly pushed out of tight warmth and back in, hitting that spot dead on. Making Izaya arch his back, moaning higher than ever "Uuuh- Shizzy-cchaan"

Shizuo, began to get the rush of anger pumping through his viens meaning, squeaking/squelching/panting/groaning/high moaning and banging could be heard throughout the room.  
>He kept banging against that spot over and over ripping his cock out and back in Izayas tightness, loosing more control each second by looking at Izaya.<p>

Izaya couldn't hold anything back, he was crying while his face was as red as his half-lit eyes, watching shizuo.. And moaning high his loudest. They both knew this wasn't going to last long.

He gave up with his pride and shouted **"SSHIZZZUO, MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUMM"**

Shizuo felt Izaya, tighten around his cock as he bucked his hips for the last few times. Grabbing the weak plusing red member in his hand, stroking it a few times.

Izayas cum shot out so hard, hitting him in the face and down his body, the ringing of the orgasm made Izayas body shake hard. Plushing, and tightening up around Shizuos cock.

While he heard the beast cumming groaning hard into Izayas neck. Leaking all inside him, so hard and deep sending him off the edge. Collapsing onto Izaya, panting.

They laid there 'till they both caught their breath, getting used to each other.

But couldn't bring themselves to say anything.. the silence was daring and Shizuo was beginning to get annoyed.

Izaya felt that tension and came up with a idea; bursting out laughing _"ahahaha~ Oh Shizzzy-chan you feel for it"_

He felt brown eyes glare at him, and keen he'd been caught out.  
>Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "If you wanted a fuck, why didn't you get out and grab a whore?"<p>

But Izaya never thought that, never in his mind did he think.. but why? why didn't he?  
>He hid under the covers, covering his flushed face.<p>

"No, I want to hear you say it. I can tell you were a virgin flee, so why not just go?"

He hear a mumble crossed with a embarrassment **"I-i just smelt you and my body felt so so um naughty so I did here right where I'm not meant too!"**

"So, you knew it smelt of semen, got jealous, got horny, got naughty and stayed because your a virgin?"

"DON'T SAY THAT-THAT WORD FREELY"  
>This made Shizuo smirk and pull the covers straight off Izaya, seeing his bright red face and his hands covering it.<p>

So Shizuo did something Izaya, would never expect; he felt the flea flinch as the flea was now on his chest.  
>He rested his head on Izays shoulder whispering "just sleep" So even though the flea was slightly scared, Shizuo was warm and he feel into a deep sleep.<p> 


	2. Dirty Texts

**Chapter 2 of "His Smell", I hope you enjoy this as much as the other one~**

Clicking through his laptop, wondering what human to gather information from..  
>Now this wasn't like Izaya, he tried to recover his old self but for some reason that beast wouldn't get out of his mind. It was like a illness, he couldn't think about his beautiful humans.<br>He started hitting his face "**Get yourself together Izaya, I am Orihara Izaya I love love humans darn it**!" His fists hit his desk hard.

* * *

><p>Shizuo on the other hand, was having the same problem. He didn't have work, so he'd been slumped in bed all day. Not like him, not like him at all.<p>

"Tsk, stupid flea" he pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated from all this god darn thinking in his head. _He hated it, hated it, hated it!_  
>The loud buzzing on his bed desk, made Shizuo jump out of bed faster than anything..<p>

If anything, he could of slammed the phone right through his wall, but it was a number he didn't recognize.  
>Picking it up, reading the stupid phone following the lines he saw:<p>

**"So I was thinking of finding a gay man, for my uke self~ I'm currently dazing of who I could have, and heard a rumor about you.**  
><strong>I've seen you about in Ikebukuro, you look darn attractive if I must say~ That low voice I heard and the blonde messy hair, it's making me hard right now.<strong>  
><strong>Text me back. ;)"<strong>

Shizuo, gulped in shock and embarrassment.. he wasn't gay.. unless the rumor was Izaya.  
>He shook his head, hitting the wall in annoyance mumbling <em>"gonna kill him, gonna kill him gonna kill him. Told people about us, fucking flea and his shitty ways."<em>

* * *

><p>Izaya was spinning excitedly laughing historically like a lil girl.<br>_"Ohhh shizzy-chan, you're getting what you deserve you really are ahahaha~"_  
>He thought where else this could go, and clicked away on the phone.. <strong>"Sex talk, oh Orihara Izaya is back"<strong>

* * *

><p>Another buzz suddenly went off in Shizuos hand.. he grumbled 'what now' to himself.<p>

Flipping his phone back up, he read;

**"Shizuo, I know you're trying to put me off.**  
><strong>But please, I'm currently thinking about you.. your hair.. your gorgeous looks. I'm so hard over you~~"<strong>

Once again, but this time he gasped something hit his stomach. Something familiar, that he knew of.. 'this could be the flea.. fucking with me'  
>A grin slipped onto his face, if it is I'll show him something else.<br>Shizuo began typing on the phone.

* * *

><p>Izaya now, wasn't expecting this. At all. A reply?<p>

.. a reply from the beast.  
><em>He burst out laughing again, 'This could go somewhere, ne Shizzy-chan?'<em>  
>Izaya read the message slowly, feeling a tightness in his pants.<br>Holding his breath, he read the text over and over.. Not sure what to do; **jealously again with horniness?**

**"Oh you uke, if you're that desperate touch that small erection for me.. touch it real good, pretending I'm there.**  
><strong>I'm sure you're pretty tight down there too, ready for my erection to rip through you. It's so big and hard for you, uke-chan"<strong>

Izaya bit his lip, well maybe touching would help him.. but- what if the beast knew it was him.. he liked that feeling, relping with his other hand inhaling deeply and moaning.

* * *

><p><strong>BUUUZZZZZ, BUZZZZZZZ<strong>

Shizuo wondered why it took Izaya that long compared to last time.. but he realised he was doing as he was told.  
>That made Shizuos smirk widen until his pants also tightened making his breath hitch.<p>

**"Neee Shizzuo~ If only you were here, to hear my voice shout out your name.. my breath is louder while I stroke myself on the desk. Feels so good, but my entrance keeps twitching for your big erection. I know you're now hard for me"**

_He knew he had to see him, no one else but him can._

* * *

><p>Izaya felt the whole table vibrate by the text, and a deep blush surrounded his face.<p>

**"Izaya, let me see you or at least hear you!"**

_He squealed, like a high-school girl_ he didn't mean too but now he felt ever so dirty, so naughty. Naughty cause Shizuo wanted it.. wanted to see him again even. Knowing it was him.

He buckled up his confidence slowly, and breathed slow ringing the number..

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZ<strong>

Shizuo took a deep breath in trying to prepare himself, as he answered his phone pressing it against his ear.

"Does Shizzy-chan -pant- want me?" he heard Izaya cough out at him, trying to hide back muffled moans.  
>He could tell Izaya was nervous, his voice was un-easy filled with naughtiness and embarrassment.<p>

"Tell me what you're doing?" Shizuo relpied in his husky low voice..

* * *

><p>That voice.. that voice made Izayas cock twitch, it rang through his body.<p>

While his hand began pumping from the base of his cock up to the shaft, and dipping his finger in the slit. He couldn't make out any words now, apart from Shizuos name.

He needed more, bucking his hips up into his hand trying to drive himself off the edge. Pumping faster than last time, his red eyes shimming with lust and a redness all over his face.

"UUuhhhh- shit shizzzy-chan" his moans escaped his pink wet lips.

* * *

><p>Shizuos cock was now pulsing with pain.. it needed his touch, it needed that sweet tightness.<p>

So he pulled it out of his boxers, gasping as it hit the cool air.  
>Alreaady covered in his pre-cum, he began pumping himself slowly.<br>Hearing Izayas bangs on the desk, hearing he was bucking his hips.

"Izaya... Izaya let me see it.. let me see what you're doing to my errection" he grunted out in that low voice.

* * *

><p>Izaya pulled the phone away from his ear and sat it up so it faced him,then after he pressed a button, showing himself.<p>

Showing him being naughtly, with his legs open wide showing his pale body. Proping himself up with his elbows. He continued bucking his hips but using both hands to play with himself.  
><strong>"Fuuucck- Shizuo, more touch me more"<strong> Izaya shouted, touching his senstive head more.

Shizuo couldn't breathe, it was so much to take in.  
>So fucking arousing again, he would be lieing if he said he didn't miss the fleas body.<br>He thought this while, pumping himself with his strength. Tightening his grip on himself imagining he was inside Izaya,  
>He moaned loud <strong>"Izaaaaayaa, I want to fucking cum inside you"<strong>

* * *

><p>Izaya heard this remembering what he was doing. The camera in front of him, making him go such a deep red in embarrassment while he placed fingers inside himself.<p>

"Uuuh- Shizzzy-chan go deeper" he pushed them deeper to find that spot, and when he did his whole body jerked up.  
>Pushing his release closer, he pumped himself too.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo had a nose bleed, a very big one.. bigger than last time that he cummed before Izaya.<br>Moaning that fleas name, as it shot all down himself ringing throughout his whole body.

Izaya knew his seme cummed. And Shizuo put him off the edge, it ripped throughout him like Shizuo came in him. Filling him up.  
>Izaya warm seeed came flying out all over the desk and himself, causing him to shout louder than before <strong>"SSSSSSHIZZZZUO UHHH!"<strong> His whole body lifted as the sensation exploded.

* * *

><p>Shizuo hang up so flea could have some space, as his whole body was wore out.<p>

A few hours later:  
><strong>Buzzzzzzzz buzzzzzzzz<strong> He grunted from his sleep, picking the phone up dazing answering.

"Uggh you woke me, whoever this is" replying in his sleeply voice.

"Aww~ Shizzy-chan asleep, how cute"

He growled suddenly realized who it was "shut-up flea, what do you want?"

"Don't give me that attitude, remember what we did early.. ne Shizzy-chan? Could we um-" Izayas voice got quieter and quieter.  
>He could tell his uke was blushing.<p>

"Could I what? Fuck you? See you? Love you?" he cringed at the last part, but wanted to tease the blushed one.

* * *

><p><em>"What-what i meant was could we ya know um"<em>

Izaya scratched the back of his head, hiding the dark blush behind his hand.

"Out with it flea" his anger rose, even though he thought Izaya was being cute.

Izaya brust it out **"coudwegoonadate-maybe no i'll- um"**  
>He hang up, his heart was racing as fast as anything.<p> 


	3. The Date

_**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile~ This has a very long sex scene so be warned xP**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Shizuo growled in annoyance.. not only did the flea ask him that, but he also hung up.<p>

Was he going to even respond.. _but what would he even say._

The male pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later.. <strong>BUZZZZ BUZZZZ<strong>

Flicking the phone up, Izaya read to himself;

**"Ah.. um Izaya, the answer is a yes.. meet me outside Russian sushi at 1"**

The male squealed inside, a blush sneaking across his features.. thinking to himself _Shizzy-chan even sa-said yes_.. he smiled, looking through his draws for tomorrows clothes.

And the whole night he never slept, too excited for the next day.

* * *

><p>However the taller man fell asleep quickly, growling about something horrible about the flea.<p>

* * *

><p>As planned;<p>

Izaya was standing outside the Rushian Sushi, perching next to Simon.

"**Ah~ Come for Sushi. Sushi is good. Izaya and Shizuo get along? That good"** he replied to the raven.

The bleach blonde male comes through the crowd, trying to see the informant. He notices the other.. is dressed differently, he couldn't put his finger on it..

As raven had his traditional smirk on at Shizuo, he stood up noticing the other male was checking him out.

**"Oohhh~ Shizzy-chan, you like what you see?"** he hummed out, spinning in the clothes;

_The tight striped v-necked top low enough to catch his collar bones, with his original jacket on, rolled up sleves complimenting the dark blue demin jeans hanging low._

Shizuo clenched his fists, trying to control the anger flowing throughout his body, already mumbling.

_"Fucking flea, and new clothes.. showing off, calling me that. Gonna kill him.. Gonna kill him.. Gonna kill him."_

Something touched his hand.. **no** something was in his hand, and he was getting dragged.

His honey-brown eyes opened to see the flea, do his stupid walk.. holding his darn hand.

**"Let go"** he huffed out, walking behind the informant.

"Shizzzzy-chaannn needs to hurryy~ We don't want a certain something to hurt our audience do we?" He sang out, cheerfully. Loving the attention, surrounding them.

_... The auidence.. wait._ His eyes searched around seeing all the people around... They gasped at how the two who hated each other were in hand and hand, and how Izaya was smiling without his blade out.

The Hell, did that piss him off. He jerked his hand off the other **".. Let-Let me go, stupid flea"**

But the hand only got tighter, pulling him faster. "Shizzy-chan, we're nearly there"

With his other hand pointing to the posh restaurant.

* * *

><p>This made Shizuo nervous.. not only were they in a posh place but they were drinking..<p>

_The flea drinking couldn't be good, he sighed._ Pouring some of the wine out, while fidgeting on the sofa seat next to the raven.

He noticed that the flea had calmed down, he wasn't moving or saying anything; **making the two rivals sit in pure silence.**

It gave an idea to Shizuo, he slowly took hold of the ravens leg; stroking it up and down very slow. Teasing the other.

Making Izaya arch back the feeling, a blush spreading onto his features... _It felt too good here.. too naughty._ And that aroused both of the males.

Stroking his inner thigh, right next to his bulge. Causing the raven to gasp, whispering straight after

_"Shizzy-chan, not here. I-I can't"_

"Hunnngg" he whispered down the others ear, nibbling the shell. Placing his hand further inside the thigh. The raven started wiggling desperately against the taller male in response, his bulge twitching in place begging for it. Begging for the release.

Shizuo spotted this, so he decided to stop. Torturing the smaller, as Izaya whined throughout dinner.

* * *

><p>Skipping through Ikeburkuro with a bounce in each skips, dragging his "date" along.<p>

Not caring about the curses being spat out the taller mans mouth.

_"fucking dinner, and now what? It's cold, everyones looking.. the flea is even skipping, gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill hi-"_ He stopped all of a sudden, from Izaya stopping at a hault.

**"STUPID FLEA, WHY'D YOU STOP? I COULD OF HURT SOMEONE!"** he meant Izaya but his pride wouldn't give in.

The raven turned around.. showing a slight blush on his face, blinking up at the blonde..

_Looking so fucking innocent._

Taking a big gulp of breath he sang "**SSHHIZZZZZY-CHAAAAN~!** You know you love me.. can I- I mean we get some ice-cream?" He pointed to Shizuos favourite ice-cream stand.

Watching the taller shudder "I-um sure"

* * *

><p>They both sat there sitting quietly in the park.. in the cold and at night.<p>

With ice-cream, not that Shizuo could even concentrate on the darn thing.

Whereas Izaya was so into it;

_twisting his tongue around the top, dipping it in and back out of his mouth. Then trailing along the sides, his eyes half-lit watching his own tongue. Every so and often he'd hummm at the delicious favour, not realising it drip down his hand._

Shizuo could of cursed out loud right there and then, but couldn't disturb this. He couldn't miss a second of it.. **it was so fucking arousing.**

Pushing the whole of the icecream in his mouth, sucking it trying to get more of the flavour. As Shizuo saw his tongue come out licking everywhere.

_I **needed**. and I mean **need** to get Izaya home and fast_!

Getting picked up all of a sudden, Izaya saw himself get higher and higher off the ground.. but he wasn't falling.

"Ne-Shizzy-chan what are you doing?" He continued licking while his other hand clutched onto the taller mans shirt.

Shizuo held the ravens lower back, keeping him over his shoulder. Growling as a response, really not caring.

* * *

><p>Shizuo threw Izaya onto his bed, stripping away his clothes.<p>

"hunnngg~ Oh shizzy-chan, what's brought this on?" He stared at the handsome mans chest, while spreading himself wide for the other.

**"DARN FLEA.. licking ice-cream in such a way!"** his arousal hurt enough how it is, let alone waiting for that tightness.

_The 'flea' simply gasped.. seeing the others arousal so hard; it was pressed against the mans stomach, leaking already... Did he even mention how big it was?_

He layed back quickly, taking off his own clothes; trying to hide his redened face, getting turned on by the blonde.

_**Fuck Shizuo is hotter than I thought...**_

He watched the blonde hover over him, staring at his body. "Shizzy-chan, do-do something. Don't just stare~"

A flick of a nipple was enough to make it hard and for him to moan "Aaaaah~" His back arched at this watching the other smirk, licking up the hardened bud.

It started swelling, making Izayas toes curl and the blush came crawling back.

**"N-no, not there! Dow-down there!"** He pointed to his hardened member, moaning loud in desperation.

Laying onto of the other, with his hands beside Izayas head; Shizuo began grinding his erection against the other, making the other wriggle and jerk up.

Crying out each time the man pushed his bigger member harder, against his own.

**"AAAAAAH~ Shizzy-chan.. I can't, so-so close"**

He smirked groaning holding himself back; Grinding much harder against the smaller male. Both leaking out over each other, so it became hot and sticky in the bedroom.

Using all the substance, Shizuo quickly dipped his fingers in it pushing them inside the smaller.

Izaya instantly sat up.. shaking his head, turning red "UUUhh-I don't need THEMM" wanting Shizuo inside him.

Shizuo sighed at the un-patience of the other "Izaayya" he breathed out slowly.

"If it hurts, tell me" _The man did have a gentle side._

Laying back down, holding his knees with his enterance on show.

Only nodding stiffly at the taller, breathing evenly.

Moving away from the informant, and positioning himself; he slowly entered pushing inch by inch inside, groaning from the delicious tightness that's sucking him in.

While the other muffled his moans back with his fingers desperately; trying to hide his crys, as hot tears streamed down his cheeks from the pain mixed with pleasure.

Once the taller of the two was buried inside, he opened his eyes seeing the tears. Causing his features to worry, licking up the tears.. "I warned you.."

**Then in a seductive low tone he whispers down the ear "Izaayaaa~"**

The ravens features turn red from his name, crying out from it as his own arousal pulses for release.

"Aaahh- Shizuoo not like that"

Shizuo takes it as a signal, pushing out and back into the tightness feeling as if it's sucking him dry. Burying himself further to find those bundle of nervs.

Feeling Izaya not tensing anymore just shouting out, with a flustered face digging his nails into the other. "Ye-yes moreee~"

Striking that right spot sending Izaya to heaven and back, his arse clenching around the cock inside him as he shouts out the taller mans name.

Smirking while groaning out, Shizuo realises he's found it.

While pushing right to that spot each time, his hand finds the abandoned member pumping it. His hand becoming fast and wet from all the pre-cum.

**"SSHITT SHIZZUO I-I CAN'T FUCKK FUCKKKKKKK~"** He orgasms out at the top of voice, shooting all his warm speed down himself catching his face.

Feeling that tightness getting tighter and the ravens body set on fire, puts Shizuo nearly on edge. Seeing the image of Izaya;

_Flustered, with his eyes flickering a deep red lust hidden in them and his face with a few spurts of seed on it. Just showing the male is in deep pleasure, still moaning out at his member being pumped in and out of his tightness._

He couldn't take it anymore, pushing his speed faster while he filled the insides of Izayas tightness. Shizuo moaned out loud, a blush raising on his face as the orgasm shot throughout his body.

**Collapsing onto Izaya, both breathless feeling one together~**

before Izaya difted off to sleep he muttered something that sounded like _'i like you.. maybe'_

* * *

><p>In the morning, Izaya was woke by a girl laughing.<p>

Growling at the annoyance he got up, hearing them talk.. wait he was at Shizzy-chans.. a **girl**.. _talking_.. **laughing**. Something added up to equal a wrong, **a big fucking wrong.**

He started dressing, pissed off at the man for once._ He was the one who wanted to punch him now.. he wanted to just rip him in half.. no that's not right, he wanted to get rid of the girl._

It clicked again..** Jealously. He. I. Orihara Izaya, jealous?**

He laughs silently to himself, jealous of a monster?

But those laughs soon turning into tears, as he ran out trying not to even glance at the blonde. _Not at his shy/happy face.. He never saw that. **He n****ever knew the beast could be happy.**_

* * *

><p>Shizuo heard whimping in the bedroom, wanting to go see but couldn't find it in him..<p>

The door slamed open.. and he saw Izayas face. _He-he was angry but tears were.. tears huhnnh?_ **He's crying, shit SHIITTT!**

Trying to grab his arm, he felt something stab him, stab him harder than Izaya has ever done before.

**"DON'T YOU EVER. EVER. USE. ME. EVER AGAIN. YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" he screamed at the other, tears streaming harder than before as he ran.**

Shizuo tried to concentrate to stop him, but everything turned black...


	4. The Jealousy

**_Be warned this isn't very long and doesn't contain sex, I thought it'd be best if I explain who that woman was. xD_**

**_Please enjoy._**

* * *

><p>He ran as fast as the jealousy struck his heart, and just his luck it began to rain.. <em>Rain as hard as his tears could fall, like the sky was crying with him.<em> He collapsed in the nearest alley way, turning to snap himself out of it.

"Izaya stop this.. stop this crying, it's not you.. not over that brute. Why him.." He cried to himself, hitting his switch blade into the wall.

* * *

><p>The girl managed to get Shizuo to Shinras.. she really didn't know how but she'd panicked for the blonde. Worried about everything<em>.. did Shizuo actually love her? Or was this set up.. she cried in the bathroom not able to watch Shinras actions.<em>

Piercing the neddle in and the back of the rough skin, trying to steal the deep cut up. It made Shinra nervous for once.. nervous for why this even happened. Until he saw the blonde furrow his eyebrows, his eyes twitching awake.

_"Izaya I told you not to go.." he mumbled before fully coming through, seeing his doctor friend through his honey-brown eyes._

"Whe-where is he.. the flea" he breathed out his nose, a concerned look on his face mixed with anger and confusion.

"Haha~! Shizuo, he's at his house, Celty took the man home" he tried to relpy with a smile.

He grumbled something out then continued to speak.. _"He got the wrong idea, that darn flea! **WHY WOULD HE EVEN GET JEALOUS..**" He tried to keep his anger under control sitting up._

He mumbled to himself, rambling on as usual _"She's only an a arranged marriage that I did say yes too, but now I can't find myself being with her.."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the smaller ravens house, Izaya was crying against woman trying to regain himself but it really wasn't working. He had no words for Cetly.. no words that could explain these fucking feelings, let alone who the fuck that woman was. He just felt as if he was tearing apart.<p>

So, Celty tried comforting the man; not saying anything, just being there for him. Knowing fully well the relationship between the smaller and the taller man.

She sighed to herself wondering when Shizuo will be here.. Izayas whole body jumped from the very loud bangs on the door

"_**LET ME IN, DARN FLEA..** I don't get this, explain yourself.. fucking stabbing me_" the man contiued to growl to himself, cursing at his anger for being so strong against his own will.

The raven simply nodded letting Celty go, and wiping his tears away.

As she got up before typing _[You sure you'll be fine.. if I leave?]_

He simply nodded whispering a thank-you.

Making her way toward the door, she unlocked it letting the flustered angry blonde stare at her.. before she walked away, leaving the door open for Shizuo.

Shizuo glanced at her walking away** "Tsch"** he walked inside, slaming the door shut hearing Izayas whimping from the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Izaya curled up underneath the blankets needed the warmth he just had. Once again, the jealousy struck his heart.. stinging and ripping throughout him, he really didn't know how to cope with these fucking feelings. <em>He wasn't this emotional!<em>

His whole body jerked hearing the door open once again..

**"Izzzaaaayyya-kun~"** His voice was angry.. yet not about to kill angry.

Hearing the other mans voice made the male end up angry again.. the tears starting to stream out bursting out "**WHY'D YOU EVEN COME HERE.. WHY.. YOU HAD THAT BIRD RIGHT? SHE LOOKED YOUR FUCKING TYPE, YO-YOU WERE HAPPY!"**

Hearing a very loud bang into the wall, one that would cause a dent. Surely enough showing the raven.. he pissed Shizuo off more.

Grumbling.. _"fucking Izaya and his conclusions.. making me more confused from all these shitty feelings being brought up. **WHY AM I HERE, SHIT..** and then the arranged marriage soon, not wanting that. Everything pissing me off!"_

His tears came to a stop.. as his face goes red from such words.. _Shizzy-chan feels the feelings too.. arranged marriage.. was he in the wrong? No-no! He was laughing with her.. making her happy. They **BOTH** were happy._

".. You were so happy.. something I've never seen before.. you looked like a perfect couple.. I-I just!"

Shizuo simply ripped the warm covers off and as he did, he felt Izaya wrap his arms and legs around his own body.. his head was buried into the hook of the ravens neck, such warmth and the smell.. breathing it in more.

While Izaya simply clutched onto him for dear life, just savouring this one moment.. _**The moments they could never had.**_

Shizuo felt his hair get damp.. from something dripping onto it.. Izayas body was trembling..

He didn't feel like he could say anything.. anything to make this alright. Leaning his head up and away from the ravens shoulder, he looked down into the ravens red eyes full of tears.. stroking his chin gently. _He was.. and was more gentle than Izaya ever thought he could be._

Pressing his bigger lips against the smallers, leading them to a tongue twisting immense kiss. Trying to lap up as much taste of the raven that he could, exploring the small cavern with his bigger tongue.

Izayas tongue tried desperately to keep up with the other, but enjoyed his tongue being pushed off by the taller man.

A few seconds later they both pulled away only a trail of dribble connecting them~

Both breathless **in the moment.**

Breathing out his mouth Izaya whispered "Shizuo.. stay like this just for a bit longer.."

Enjoying the contact and the warmth, just knowing he was the only one that got treated in such a way was enough for him.. _enough to heal over the jealousy_.

Something deep inside told him he needed this blonde, needed him for something...

The other just simply nodded at him, nuzzling into the neck again with his hands stroking the ravens arms.


End file.
